


The Magic Words

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's going to make sure Dean pays for what he said</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Words

"Oh,  _fuck_!"  
  
"You like that?"  
  
"God, you know I do."  
  
"Yeah. So fucking hot, Dean. Right there?"  
  
"Holy shit, yeah! Gonna - oh, God, I'm gonna -"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"What the fuck?!? What'd you do that for?"  
  
"You can't come yet."  
  
"Like hell I can't! Move your hand and I'll prove it."  
  
"No, I mean I'm not going to let you come."  
  
"What the fuck?!? Is this about -"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"C'mon, Sammy, I thought we were past that."  
  
"Well, I'm not. And you don't get to come just yet."  
  
"That's fucked up."  
  
"No,  _that_  was fucked up and you know it."  
  
"Ah! You can't keep fucking me if you're not gonna let me come!"  
  
"Sure I can. And if I move here, just a little -"  
  
" _Fucking shit_!"  
  
"Yeah, you like that, don't you? Gets you hot when I -"  
  
"Not cool, Sammy. C'mon, enough - lemme come."  
  
"You need it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How bad, Dean?"  
  
"Oh, fuck. Bad, really bad, need to come."  
  
"So hard... bet it aches, doesn't it? Bet you can feel it, how close you are, especially when I do this -"  
  
"Holy fuck! Oh, God, do it again."  
  
"I'll do it all night if you want."  
  
"Nnngnh, yeah."  
  
"And this? You like that, too?"  
  
"Yeah, God, yeah."  
  
"Unh, yeah, do that again. Love it when you fuck yourself on my cock like that, like you just can't get enough."  
  
"Fuck, Sammy, don't  _say_  shit like that!"  
  
"Thought you liked it when I talk dirty."  
  
"Not when you're not letting me fucking come, I don't!"  
  
"I dunno, I kinda like you like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"All needy, like a pretty whore - my pretty whore."  
  
"Unh! Oh, God, please!"  
  
"Yeah, you like that, don't you? You like hearing me call you a pretty whore while you writhe around and beg me to fuck you harder, Dean?"  
  
"Saaaammmmeeeeee."  
  
"Mmm, I like that, you whining my name and - oh, yeah, do that again. Feels so good when you move like that."  
  
"Please, Sam, please, I gotta come."  
  
"Uh-uh, not yet."  
  
"What do I have to do to get you to let me fucking come?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe I'll just keep you like this, fuck you until I come, then suck you for a while until you're begging me for more..."  
  
"Holy shit, that's -"  
  
"Hot?"  
  
"Hell, yeah. But not if I don't get to  _come_!"  
  
"I dunno about that. I kinda like you like this - oh, yeah, do that again. How about this?"  
  
"Aaaahhhhh! Fuck, Sammy, please, please, just tell me what I gotta do!"  
  
"You know."  
  
" _Jesus_. All right, you win. I'm sorry, okay?"  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"I'm sorry I called you a big girl yesterday. Now can I  _please_  come?!?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what? I said I was sorry!"  
  
"I told you I loved you and you called me a girl, Dean!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Oh."  
  
"I'm not getting off anytime soon, am I?"  
  
"Probably not. But maybe you won't care about it if I -"  
  
"Nnnnnnggggghhhhhh..."


End file.
